4 o'clock
by jc790
Summary: Carrying on from where the show left off. Caroline visits Kate at 4 o'clock in the afternoon after their kiss in the office earlier. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first story I've ever posted so please be nice. Feedback would be lovely.
1. Chapter 1

I've started many stories, and been enamored by many TV couples, but Caroline and Kate are the first to make it into a decent story. Feedback warmly accepted. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Sally Wainwright does and she is an awesome writer. I hope she doesn't mind me taking them out to play with.

**4 o'clock**

"Your mother's knickers?" laughter echoed through the room as the two women dissolved in laughter against each other. The tension that had been present in the room since Caroline arrived had lifted and the two women found themselves relaxed and at ease. As the laughter faded they found themselves leaning together. Their foreheads came together as breath mingled.

"I'm glad you're here, Caroline" whispered Kate.

"Me too" came the reply.

"Today, in your office, was quite a surprise. I mean it felt wonderful, but well... you've been through a lot today, and you may not be in the best place to make big decisions right now."

Caroline took a small step backwards and looked in Kate's eyes. She could see traces of emotion sweeping across them. Hope, fear, pain ... love. Caroline took both of the Nigerian woman's hands in her own, seeking to calm the raging feelings.

"Shh, Kate. I understand, I know I've hurt you, I've been careless with your feelings, too wrapped up in my own mess to consider how you have felt about everything." Caroline began to explain, to try and repair some of the damage she had caused the beautiful teacher.

"No, Caro..." Kate began to speak, her natural reaction to try to comfort the woman she loved.

"Kate, let me say this, I need to, and I think you need me too as well." Kate nodded her head in response, allowing Caroline to continue, their hands still joined, fingers twining together. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the breathing of the two women. Caroline swallowed, trying to order the thoughts running through her mind. She smiled at Kate, trying to reassure her.

"I know a lot's happened today, but once it was over it brought all my feelings flooding back to me. I was on my way back here and I had to stop just to process it all. I stopped at a cafe and sat by the window. I just sat and watched people, and then I saw this family, and they were happy, all of them, and I thought 'I want that', and then I suddenly realized that that's what I should have had with John and the boys, and that everyone deserves to be with a person who makes them happy."

Caroline paused, looking at Kate for reassurance. The old thoughts of duty and not rocking the boat, unintentionally imparted by her parents, struggled to rise to the surface, making a last ditch effort to retain control, to make the normally bottled up woman retreat back behind her head teacher facade. The younger woman let go of one hand and brought it to the blonde's cheek, pressing a comforting caress there. Kate's eyes smiled for Caroline to continue.

Taking her now free hand, she mirrored Kate's caress against a smooth face before dropping her hand to rest it on Kate's waist. Encouraged, Caroline began to speak again. "I suddenly felt this powerful regret for my mum and dad, for Gillian's mum and Alan, for me and John. We've all missed out on so much, even John, he's been a prick but I suppose I can't blame him for trying to find some happiness. Mum and Alan are lucky that they're getting another chance, and then I realized, that I was too, I had this second chance staring me right in the face and I'd been too scared to take it."

Kate wrapped her arms fiercely around Caroline's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She felt the echos of the pain Caroline had lived through, remembering her own difficult journey that had brought her to this place, the events that had led her to run away from her life and move to Harrogate, leaving everything behind.

The smaller woman melted into Kate, snaking her arms up towards the beautiful dark hair she loved so much. They held each other tight, allowing the warmth between them to begin to heal the scars of the past.

"Oh Caroline, it will all work out. We've both been given this second chance, I can't believe I found you. When I came to Harrogate and Sulgrave, my heart was broken. I believed that any chance of that sort of happiness was gone. I just threw myself into working and music."

Caroline leant upwards and placed a small kiss on Kate's cheek. They held each other as minutes ticked by, occasionally sharing chaste but loving kisses. The faint burning that had settled at Kate's centre after the episode in the office earlier that day was being slowly reignited, pulses of sensation occasionally rippling through her body. After a while Kate felt Caroline tense slightly and pull back. The taller woman's heart thudded in her chest as she beheld Caroline's serious expression.

"What is it Caroline? What's the matter?" said Kate anxiously.

" Kate... I've poured my heart out to you here, so I guess i'd better say it all."Kate swallowed nervously. "You know that I said I told John about us, well I told him i'd been seeing someone, but I didn't go into detail."

Kate pulled back, "I see, so you want this, us, to be a secret, you don't want ..." The passion in Kate's body began to die.

"No, that's not what I meant" kiss "It's, well, i'm a little scared, ah um, a lot scared actually, about what will happen, my mum is not the most understanding person in the world, and there could be repercussions at school, and well, this, being with a woman, it's all new to me" Kate's face frowned with confusion, what was Caroline trying to say to her? "Oh, bugger it, I don't know how to say this properly" burst Caroline, exasperated.

Opening her mouth she tried again to express her thoughts. "I care for you Kate, there are feelings, strong feelings, I think I know what they are, but I don't want to say it yet until i'm sure. I want to pursue this relationship with you, for us to be together but I'm going to need your help, and I need to go slow, to get used to all this."

Kate smiled at Caroline, hope once again igniting in her soul. "I can do that, I can do help, I can do slow." 'Slow is going to be the tricky one Mackenzie' Kate thought to herself as her body responded to the woman in her arms. 'Lots of cold showers in my imminent future!'

Caroline held back a grin as she saw the thoughts passing through the brown eyes in front of her. 'maybe she didn't believe me earlier in the office what I whispered what I wanted to do to her'. The smaller blonde woman put her arms around Kate again, pulling her closer, keeping her touches chaste for now. She could feel the olive-skinned woman struggling to control the feelings now raging through her body.

The head teacher allowed Kate to suffer for a few minutes longer before turning to speak into her ear. Her voice betrayed no indication of the plan in her mind as she asked "you know I asked if you could help me?"

"hmm, yes C"

"well there is something you could do for me" Caroline allowed a hint of insecurity and trepidation to enter her voice.

"anything, anything you need" Kate reined in her libido, expecting a request about not telling any of her friends, or keeping things private for now.

Caroline's hands moved from their home on Kate's back to grip her sides, the blonde's thumbs resting along the underside of the beautiful breasts in front of her. The Nigerian's breath hitched as Caroline's face dropped and she swiped her tongue up the long neck before nipping her teeth on Kate's earlobe. "I'd really like for you to take me upstairs and make me scream your name" Kate groaned as their lips crashed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's hands were roaming up and down Kate's sides and back, the pressing and gripping of her fingers betraying her need for this amazing woman. The younger woman's tongue flicked her soon-to-be lover's lips and tongue, then abandoning the mouth she moved to taste the skin over Caroline's pulse. Kate groaned again when a pair of hands gripped her behind pulling their centres ever closer. Teeth bit down gently on the soft throat of the dark haired woman causing Kate to pull at Caroline's clothes.

"Upstairs , now" begged the younger woman, pulling them both towards the staircase. Kate broke away and grabbed Caroline's hand, her eager desire causing blood to pump and thud in the blonde's core. Caroline kicked off her shoes and hastened along with the object of her desire. Outside the door to Kate's bedroom they stopped, fastening their mouths together again in a searing kiss. Caroline's hands fumbled for the door handle, flinging the wooden barrier open and pushing the darker woman inside.

The push separated the two women, and Kate stood there, suddenly nervous about finally making love to Caroline. Caroline fixed the younger woman with a look of desire and determination as she moved towards her. Kate instinctively reached out to take the smaller woman in her arms but Caroline stopped short. Slowly she fingered the front of Kate's burgundy cardigan, feeling the soft texture with her unusually heightened senses. The Nigerian woman's arms dropped limply by her side. The cardigan was slowly pushed from trembling shoulders and tossed into a nearby chair.

Kate kissed Caroline sensually as she also began to undress the other woman. Slowly, with fingers teasing blonde hair and soft skin, olive hands unwrapped the scarf from around Caroline's neck. She pressed a soft kiss to the now exposed neck before stepping back. Blue eyes met brown as gentle fingers reached for buttons, unfastening one after the other down the length of the pale blue blouse. Kate watched as Caroline's breath caught in her throat at her first sight of dark coloured skin and a beautiful black bra. The older woman pushed the blouse off Kate's arms, tossing it to join the cardigan. Her now free hand traced a single finger from the top of her sternum down between the taller woman's breasts.

As Caroline continued, mesmerised, tracing patterns and exploring with fingertips over exposed skin, Kate reached behind with her longer arms, drawing down the zip of Caroline's dress. Caroline let her arms fall to her sides as warm brown hands pushed the dress off her shoulders. Brown eyes followed its descent towards the floor where it fell in a puddle.

Caroline became suddenly aware of her body, naked now except for pretty cream underwear. Unconsciously she brought her hands to cover the marks left on her body by pregnancy and childbirth. Kate gently covered the pale hands with her own, slowly drawing them aside.

"Caroline, you are beautiful, every inch of you. Even this, makes you more of a woman. Trust me, every part of you sets my pulse racing, I'm fighting the urge just to lay you down and kiss every inch of your body."

Caroline raised her head slightly to look into brown eyes, needing to see confirmation of the words in Kate's eyes. As she did so, gentle hands took her face and brought her in for a kiss. The kiss told her all she needed to know and she wrapped her arms around Kate's neck deepening the kiss.

"Show me how to love you" pleaded the head teacher as the kiss broke.

"Of course, but first, I think you asked me for another thing earlier. You said you wanted to scream my name, let me handle that one first." Kate knelt down in front of the blonde, taking each leg and rolling down the hold-ups covering each one. Once they were gone, Kate ran her hands up and down creamy skin, learning curves and sensitive spots. Caroline's head had fallen backwards, her mind processing the sensations caused alternately by soft hands and rough nails. A groan escaped her mouth as she felt Kate lean forward, breathing in the aroma of her arousal. Caroline's groan was joined by a soft exclamation filtering up from between Kate's lips, "magnificent".

Kate wrapped her arms around Caroline's torso as she felt legs begin to tremble and threaten to buckle. Caroline was led over to the bed and laid down. Eyes raked over Kate's body as she stepped back and slowly removed her trousers. She smiled at the aroused woman lying prone on her bed, and gave her a moment to enjoy the sight before sliding hands around the back to free her straining breasts. They fell free as the black lace was drawn down honey coloured arms. Kate looked over to the bed, noticing as she did the darker damp patch grow between Caroline's legs.

Bending over she quickly removed her knickers before moving to sit on the bed looking down at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Kate, please, I need you" rasped Caroline, rendered almost speechless by the sight of dark curls nestled between Kate's legs. She had never seen another woman naked before, and reached out her hand to feel the coarse hair between her fingers. Kate stretched out, lying down alongside Caroline, helping the blonde woman to discard her own cream coloured lingerie to lay forgotten on the floor. Once no cloth barriers separated the women, Kate pressed her frame into contact with the length of Caroline's, breasts pressing into each other as Caroline rolled onto her side to face her new lover.

A deep kiss followed as both women grew accustomed to the unfamiliar sensations. For Caroline, the first time she had felt a naked woman pressed against her, and for Kate, the first in a long time. "I'm going to make love to you Caroline" whispered Kate as the kiss broke apart. "If you don't like anything or want me to stop, just say," Caroline nodded, the breath shallow in her chest in anticipation. Kate rolled Caroline back onto her back and sat up slightly. She traced patterns over the creamy chest, moving closer and closer to the swell of breasts. Cupping one, she lightly brushed her thumb over a pink nipple, causing Caroline to arch into the touch.

Kate continued to stroke and knead each breast, occasionally brushing the sensitive nipples. Eventually, Kate's fingers became rougher, gently tweaking and pulling Caroline's nipples, causing her to writhe on the pure white cotton sheets. As the blonde woman's eyes scrunched shut at a particularly pleasurable pinch, her dark haired lover leant over and sucked one nipple deep into her mouth.

"mmm, Kate, yes, oh that's good, don't stop" Caroline moaned as her hips began to flex involuntarily with the sensations from Kate's mouth causing throbs of need to shoot through her centre. Lips and tongue continued to tease a now very erect nipple, while the other was fondled and pinched by Kate's fingers. Soon the younger woman switched sides, moving her mouth to suckle the other nipple. The cooling of the side left behind caused a wonderful sensation for Caroline, one breast now hot and wet, the other cooling and drying. John had always been an average sort of lover and had never paid much attention to the rest of her body, seeing no other destination to their sex than getting inside her. Kate was doing things to her body, causing her to feel things she had never felt before.

As sensations shot through her body and began to build up inside her, Caroline's moans and twitching hips betrayed her need. Sensing that now was the time to increase the pressure, Kate slowly bit down on the bud in her mouth. Worrying it with her teeth, and quickly flicking the tip with her tongue caused Caroline to shout aloud, her hands flying to Kate's head, tangling in her black hair.

Hips writhed and legs shuffled, trying to respond to the burning need building up in her most intimate area. Laying down once again half atop the older woman, Kate joined their mouths in a deep open mouthed kiss. She wanted to be right there, loving Caroline with the most intimate of acts when she moved lower. Continuing the kiss, tongues tangling, drawing back and then surging forward again, a honey coloured hand slipped down Caroline's stomach, stroking and caressing as it went. Reaching her destination, Kate cupped Caroline's core, not yet slipping within the folds, yet already feeling the copious moisture seeping out.

"Oh" cried Caroline as she felt the touch of fingers, gently combing through blonde curls, coating themselves in the rich lubricant. Legs slipped wider apart, urging the younger woman to continue her exploration. Slowly Kate slid one finger through the outer folds, gently stroking the hidden lips within. She carefully avoided the most sensitive area for now, allowing Caroline's pleasure and pressure to build.

Kate left Caroline's mouth behind to once again seal her lips around a pink nipple. She allowed her tongue to mimic what her fingers would soon do to Caroline's clit. Fingers continued to explore, rubbing and stroking dipping further and further inside, but not yet fully entering her. Eventually Kate grazed a thumb over Caroline's clit, causing a yelp to escape from above her. Fingers wound into Kate's dark hair, gripping almost painfully as the pale body began to lose control.

Kate continued her ministrations, rubbing and stroking all around the outside of Caroline's cunt. The younger lover could feel Caroline's orgasm approaching as more and more moisture came and guttural sounds emanated from the blonde's mouth. When she judged that the peak was nearly there she pressed two fingers deeply inside her lover, her thumb pressing against and erect clit.

Shudders racked the older woman's body, her walls clenching tightly around Kate's finger.

"Oh my God, Kate" wailed the head teacher as fingers and thumb continued to massage her. Kate's mouth returned to drop kisses on Caroline's sweat beaded face, the other arm holding her tight as spasms pulsed in her muscles. As the shudders subsided and her walls unclenched, Kate gently withdrew her hand, bringing it up to hold onto the woman underneath her.

"Oh Kate that was ... that was... ah..."

"Only the start my love" replied Kate as she kissed her girlfriend deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As Caroline came down from her high she felt strong arms wrapped around her, and soft lips kissing her face. The blonde woman raised her own hands to stroke along Kate's back, revelling in the intimacy they now shared. Fingers and palms traced the contours of honey skin. Her senses coming back to her, the older woman began to make her strokes and caresses more intentional. Fingers pressed up and down the spine, feeling the regular pattern of bumps and ridges.

Caroline explored the defined muscle structure, she'd had no idea how toned Kate's muscles were underneath her clothes. She was not particularly muscular, but hills and valleys between the muscles fascinated Caroline. The dark haired woman enjoyed the sensations for a while before sitting up suddenly to straddle her lover. Honey coloured hands gripped fair ones holding them back against the pillow.

Brown eyes looked down, staring deeply into blue. Blue eyes stared back, a warmth and trust glowing within. Kate felt a flush in her chest. She was falling deeply in love with this woman. She had known for many months that she was incredibly attracted to Caroline, and cared for her a great deal. Feelings of care, concern and friendship had developed, to begin with Caroline had been a wounded bird hiding behind a stern exterior that Kate felt drawn to protect and support.

The younger woman saw easily through the brick wall the head teacher had created, the picture of a perfect wife, doting mother and successful professional. Behind the wall was a crumbling, unfulfilled life riddled with unsatisfied needs. Kate had even allowed herself to feel the attraction, indulged herself in fantasies before they had even crossed the line into more than friends, but she had pushed down the possibility of any deeper feelings. Changes were happening within Kate, in making love to Caroline barriers had been torn down. The boundaries set carefully around emotions suddenly widened allowing them to flow forth, a new vulnerability in the Nigerian woman's armour as she quietly gave her heart to her lover.

"Wha... hang on..." stammered Caroline "it's your turn, I want you to enjoy this too, I want to make you feel like I do."

"Hmm," smiled Kate "I am enjoying this, and you wanted to learn how to love me, yes?"

"Ah ha" replied Caroline questioningly.

"well, I'm about to teach you some more tricks about making love to a beautiful woman, and I think you'll appreciate my teaching method, I'm going to demonstrate the techniques on a willing volunteer, does that meet with your approval Dr. Elliot?"

"Oh, I see...aah" groaned the woman sprawled underneath as Kate ground her own soaking centre into Caroline's stomach. The feel of wet, slippery lips sliding along her abdomen caused a gush of fluid to escape from between blonde curls. Continuing the friction to her own aching need, Kate leaned down to press open mouthed kisses to her lover's neck. She released the hands that had been restrained to stroke up and down Caroline's flanks, eliciting an aroused moan from the blonde woman. Kate filed the information about Caroline's sensitive sides for future use.

Brown lips continued to kiss down the pale creamy torso, with white teeth and a rough tongue adding exquisite counterpoints to the sensations they were creating. As Kate shuffled down the bed, bringing her mouth closer to Caroline's wet centre, the blonde woman twitched expectantly, desperate to feel Kate's mouth and tongue fucking her. Pale legs opened to allow access, as the brown skinned woman lifted Caroline's legs over her shoulders. Kate caught her first uninterrupted sight of her lover's most intimate area, breathing the delicious scent of arousal and licking her lips in anticipation.

Brown eyes looked upwards and locked onto Caroline's blue orbs, conveying a message of love and trust, as the tip of a tongue caught the first bead of cum from blonde curls.

"Oh God, Caroline, you taste exquisite" murmured Kate reverently, before pushing her tongue deeper to part outer folds.

Caroline threw her head back at the sensation, sparks of lightning flashing within her. Using her thumbs to gently part the swollen lips, Kate's tongue explored silky ridges, licking and teasing the sensitive flesh. After thoroughly exploring with the tip of her tongue, the dark haired woman swiped a long flat tongue along the full length of her lover's cunt, collecting some of the copious moisture Caroline was producing. As her sweep reached its end, Kate allowed a faint brush against Caroline's aching clit.

Kate continued the pressure, exploring and delving between Caroline's legs, she teased the straining bundle of nerves before moving away to gently nibble on sensitive areas. Caroline was in heaven. Her hands gripped the sheet as her eyes screwed shut. Strong hands held her quivering hips down to the bed. Exquisite moans escaped from between dry pink lips, the sound encouraging the darker woman below.

As hips and legs began to flex, Kate dropped her lips to fully encompass the throbbing clit. She sucked it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue rapidly. Feeling Caroline's orgasm approaching she released the bundle of nerves and returned to licking and suckling on the flesh below. Caroline groaned in frustration. As the threat of Caroline's imminent release retreated, Kate once again sucked the clit into her mouth, tonguing it roughly. Once again she stopped, diverting Caroline's orgasm, allowing it to drift out of reach once more.

"Please Kate, don't tease me, I need to cum" moaned the voice from the pillows.

"Patience, love" came the reply.

Kate repeated the process for a third time, before at the fourth round she did not retreat. Flicking the bundle of nerves mercilessly, Caroline thrashed above her, moans and nonsensical words escaping her lips. As the wave of orgasm crashed through the blonde woman, Kate quickly replaced her tongue with a thumb, moving her mouth lower to tongue-fuck her lover, her mouth open wide to drink the thick fluid escaping from Caroline's cunt.

"Kate" screamed the beautiful head teacher, her heels digging into Kate's back; her hand's covering her face in a futile attempt to block out some of the sensations overloading her brain. Kate continued to nuzzle the sensitive flesh as after-quakes rippled through fraught nerve endings. Eventually she sensed Caroline beginning to calm and crawled back up the boneless body to rest atop her fair haired lover. Arms snaked around her back to hold the younger woman tight, as hips rested between thighs and Kate's body provided a protective shield to Caroline's vulnerable state. Kate stayed there until she felt Caroline's arms slacken and her breath even out. Kate pulled back slightly to look down at the woman she had fallen in love with to see eyes shut and a relaxed breath escape pink lips. Caroline had fallen asleep.

Smiling, Kate gently rolled to her lover's side, and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. Kate closed her eyes, marvelling at the sudden course correction their relationship had taken in less than 24 hours, and then, since she was so happy and relaxed, she drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your patience folks, Christmas madness coupled with a smashed laptop screen hampered my efforts to continue. Anyway, back now using a borrowed laptop. Thank you for all the helpful feedback which I've taken on board.

Part 4

Caroline roused from her short sleep to unfamiliar sensations surrounding her. It was light, she could tell that without opening her eyes. The sound of a bus passing by from the road also alerted her, her own house not being on a bus route. Shifting slightly, her arms stretching outwards to survey the surroundings discovered the most shocking sensation of all – another person in the bed, another person who was naked. This brought her mind into sharper focus, bizarre ruminations of just who this person might be flitted across her mind before she suddenly remembered. Kate. Beautiful Kate. Gloriously beautiful and wonderful Kate Mackenzie. Naked Kate!

A grin appeared on Caroline's face as memories of the last few hours flooded her mind. An unanticipated groan escaped her lips at the memory. Her blue eyes quickly opened to behold the mussed, naked, sleeping woman before her and, 'oh, mmm, naked'. The thought suddenly backtracked into her mind. Kate was asleep on her back, one arm flung upwards onto the pillow above her head, the other stretched out towards the opposite edge of the bed. Strands of dark hair had settled every which way on the pillow and on Kate's face. The rumpled white sheet was settled in a pose of pure artistry, thought Caroline, having ridden down and being now settled just below her belly button.

The older woman lifted her body to rest leaning on one elbow, her gaze roaming upwards and downwards over Kate's delicious light brown skin. Blue eyes rested on relaxed hands and fingers causing Caroline to remember all the things her new lover had done with them since she had arrived earlier. A throb pulsed deep inside her at the memory of those fingers entering her for the first time, causing her first orgasm like the flicking of a switch.

Caroline stared at Kate, her mind caught up in the reverie of remembering. Kisses, touches, words, looks, affirmation, acceptance. The journey of her thoughts brought her back to the woman in front of her, and a startling realisation, she had fallen asleep after the second time Kate had made love to her. She hadn't even really touched the amazing body in front of her, other than those pre-emptive explorations before Kate had laid her down and made her feel such wonderful sensations.

Thought and action collided as the blonde woman reached out to rectify the situation. Caroline traced fingertips gently over Kate's chest and stomach, delighted by the wonderful softness of a woman's skin. Fingers continued their exploration, chest, neck, arms and hands. Eventually they came to rest, stroking around honey coloured breasts. Caroline cupped one in her palm, and leant over mischievously, to gently run the tip of her tongue over the nipple. Kate murmured in her sleep, her body shifting slightly as sensations roused her. The licking continued, as she slowly added more pressure. Finally she covered the areole with her lips, while sucking and flicking the tip.

'Mmmm, Caroline' breathed Kate as she wound fingers into blonde hair. Caroline released the breast to press a passionate kiss to her now-awake lover's mouth. The women took each other in their arms, deepening and drawing out the kiss. Eventually Caroline drew back to gaze into sparkling brown eyes.

'You are so beautiful, I never want to get out of this bed again' smiled Caroline. Kate simply smiled in response and drew Caroline back down for another kiss. The headteacher moved from kissing Kate's beautiful lips, to kissing and licking her neck. Kate shuddered as her passion and arousal from earlier quickly reignited.

Although Caroline felt nervous in the pit of her stomach, the ability to control nervousness was one of her strengths and she pushed it to one side as she raised her own body to straddle her lover underneath her. Bending over she explored Kate's neck and chest with hands and lips. Kate simply gave into the feelings Caroline was creating.

In all honesty, it did not matter one bit whether Caroline was experienced or not, whether she touched Kate in the unique ways she liked to be touched. Kate was so aroused purely by the presence of this magnificent woman atop her enjoying exploring her body and wanting to bring her pleasure. The secret knowledge of bringing the most pleasure to each other's bodies would come in time, along with all the discoveries a new relationship brings. And learning those skills would be profoundly thrilling.

The blonde woman continued to kiss and lick, moving gradually back to Kate's amazing breasts. Her nervousness dissipated as Kate's enjoyment was clear from the sounds she was making. For her part, Kate was encouraging Caroline by running her hands up her sides, over the erogenous zone she had already discovered there. When lips once more surrounded a nipple, and teeth began to lightly work at the bundle of nerves, the younger woman's hands flew to the creamy-skinned back above her. The sensation of teeth on her nipple caused throbs of sensation to pulse in her core, her body beginning to demand more and more intimate touching. Nails scraped down the long pale back, as Kate's hips twitched and bucked under Caroline, attempting, unsuccessfully, to relieve the pressure building up between them.

'Please Caroline, ahhh, oh, that feels so good, I, I need you, I need you to touch me' the litany of pleas tumbled out of Kate's mouth.

Smiling to herself, Caroline sat back up, her fingers taking over where her lips had just been. She caressed and tweaked the dark brown nipples as she replied mischievously 'I am touching you Kate, what do you mean?'

'Caroline' came the exasperated reply 'you know exactly what I mean, touch me...please.'

Caroline leant down and brought her lips close to Kate's ear. 'Tell me' she commanded. The tweaking and caressing of nipples continued as Kate squirmed underneath, both from pleasure and from embarrassment at having to verbalise her need.

' I need you Caroline, I need you to... to...put your fingers in me, to... to...touch my clit, to...to... fuck me' Kate panted out as her need pulled her body further out of control.

'Mmm' Caroline murmered, her lips once again covering a painfully erect nipple. Pale hips shimmied a little lower, to allow access for her hand to follow. Her own internal muscles clenched as she felt the first sensation of wetness between Kate's legs. Probing fingers pushed lower and lower, not yet breaching the outer lips. Once they reached as low as they could, she pressed deeper, parting the folds to feel the slickness within. The blonde woman's mind exploded. This felt just like when she touched herself, she could imagine the feelings her fingers were causing within Kate, and even though she wasn't even touching herself, it felt so much more intense. To be the instrument of the obvious ecstasy and desire in another woman, the evidence of which she could feel under her probing fingers, was mind-blowing.

Caroline drew two fingers upwards, exploring slippery folds. She discovered the entrance to Kate's depths and paused there a while to run fingers over and around the fleshy inner lips. As she brushed along one side the woman underneath let out a yelp and bucked her hips. 'There Caroline, right there.' Kate's groans and shudders encouraged Caroline to continue. The blonde ran her fingers in and around the sensitive spot a few more times before carrying on their interrupted journey.

Eventually pale fingers reached Kate's bundle of nerves and they gently mapped all the new ridges and folds found there. Eventually Caroline built up a rhythm, circling and grazing the clit a few times before moving downwards and repeating the process around Kate's opening.

Neurons were firing like shooting stars in Kate's brain, exploding like fireworks behind her tightly shut eyelids. Everytime those wonderful fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot the Nigerian woman would buck and grip the sheets even tighter. Her legs, stretched out behind Caroline, flexing and bending in an attempt to find purchase which would allow her to somehow increase the pressure of exploratory fingers.

Finally Kate took matters into her own hands, literally, grabbing Caroline's wrist and pushing her deeper, towards the wet opening. Caroline got the message, and after one further swipe along the outside, she pushed two fingers deeply inside. The younger woman guided her lover's wrist, drawing it back out towards the opening before pushing it back again. The blonde woman took up the rhythm, pumping in and out of Kate's centre.

The older woman's heart clenched as she viewed the ecstasy evident on Kate's face, her head thrashing side to side as her body moved in time with Caroline. With her free hand she tweaked a nipple between fingers, gripping and rolling it between them. A fresh gush of fluid escaped from around Caroline's hand.

'Harder, mmm, more, nnn, urgh' moaned Kate, controlled and conscious thought now disappeared as raw need took over. Caroline complied and pushed her fingers deeper, thrusting faster into her lover's opening. Inadvertently while thrusting her fingers deeper, the blonde woman's thumb impacted with Kate's clit causing an immediate reaction. Hips bucked and heels dug into the bed, one hand flew to a screwed up face while the other gripped the duvet with white knuckles.

Caroline delighted in this discovery, employing it every second or third thrust. She could feel Kate's inner muscles clenching and relaxing around her fingers when suddenly as her thumb hit the bundle of nerves, the walls gripped her fingers tightly. A rush a warm creamy liquid shot out into Caroline's palm as Kate's orgasm rushed through her body. Keeping her fingers inside, the older woman leaned down and kissed her lover hard, feeling the hot breathy pants escaping the flushed lips.

Eventually muscles relaxed, releasing Caroline's fingers from their exquisite imprisonment, and withdrawing them she slid down alongside the beautiful dark skinned woman, holding her tightly in her arms as awareness returned to Kate. Letting out a final loud exhale, Kate turned her head to capture Caroline's lips once again. After thoroughly kissing her lover, the dark skinned woman drew back and smiled at the blonde woman.

'That was...I never...well...I never imagined it could be like that' Caroline's thoughts tumbled from her lips, caught off guard by Kate's smiling but silent response.

'That was amazing my love, you were amazing, in fact, you were...magnificent!'

The two women drew close again, slipping arms around each other, legs intertwining as they basked in the tumult of beautiful emotions. They both knew, this was the start of something special.


End file.
